Hold On To Sixteen
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Sam wants Will back.


"Emma! You home?" Will called out as he entered his house. He had noticed that Emma left school earlier than usual, and was wondering if everything was alright with her. Well, he was more worried about if everything was alright between them. Sam was back. Finn had found him online and dragged him back to Lima. Will had been praying that Finn didn't go looking for him, but of course he did.

Sam and Will had a fling while Emma was with Carl. Will was lonely, and Sam was curious. Both of them knew what they were doing was wrong. It had started off as a schoolboy crush. Sam had been lusting over Will from afar. Of course, Sam knew he could never act on his feels. A) He was 'straight.' And B) Will was his teacher. But there was nothing wrong with looking, right?

Will was extremely lonely. His divorce had finally sunk in, and Emma was in a relationship. The only thing keeping Will sane was porn, and watching Sam do his sexy body rolls in Booty Camp. Sometimes Will would fantasize about Sam, something he knew was wrong. Or maybe it wasn't wrong. It wasn't like they were actually having sex.

The relationship first started when Will decided to make Rocky Horror the school musical. He had originally done it for Emma, hoping to impress her or something. It wasn't working so Will decided to step his game up. It was decided that Will would be playing Rocky. He didn't want to. The thought of grinding on Rachel and Mercedes terrified him, but he had no other choice. Will had finished practicing one night, and decided to take a shower in the locker room. When he entered the locker room, he thought he would be alone. He wasn't. Will could hear sobbing from the far side of the gym. It was Sam.

"Sam?" Will said softly.

"Oh, uh. Hi Mr. Schue." Sam said, wiping his wet eyes quickly.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I'm fat." Sam looked down at his feet.

"No you're not." Will shook his head, and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yes I am!" Sam snapped, jumping off of the bench the two were sitting on. "I'm disgusting! That's why you kicked me out of Rocky Horror."

"I didn't kick you out because you're-"

"Then why would you?" Sam cut him off.

Will frowned. He could see the pain in Sam's face. The vulnerability. That was the first time he _truly_ saw Sam. I guess you could say that was _the _moment. The moment he knew he didn't want anyone but Sam.

"You're not fat, Sam. You're perfect." Will stood up and hugged Sam.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Sam said.

That's when it happened. Sam pulled back from the hug, and then kissed Will softly. Will immediately kissed back. He had wanted this for a long time. And now that it was happening, he never wanted it to end. But it had to end. Now. Will fantasying about Sam was supposed to end at that. Fantasying.

Will pulled away, but was quickly pulled back by Sam.

"Don't hold back." Sam whispered against Will's lips.

Now, it's been a year since then. Everything changed. Sam moved to Kentucky, and Will broke things off. He was crushed, but had no other choice. Will would never have time to go see Sam. Not to mention that it would be totally illegal. The whole relationship was illegal, actually. Maybe that was the reason Will had no hesitations when he broke up with Sam.

"Em?" Will called for Emma again. He froze when he entered the living room.

There he was. Sam. The fireplace was going and there was a picnic set up right beside it. It all looked beautiful, making Will's heart melt.

"Hi." Sam smiled.

"Hi." Will was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Sam blushed.

"Where's Emma?" Will asked.

"Oh! She left you this." Sam handed Will a piece of paper.

_Will,_

_You need to figure things out._

_-Emma_

_X_

"Something tells me she knows about us." Sam said.

Emma did. Will had told Emma about them the first time they had sex. He was feeling guilty and sick. Will knew Emma wouldn't tell. They cared about each other too much. Of course she was shocked, and a little disgusted. But she could see that Will really cared for Sam.

"Yeah." Will said softly, and balled up the paper. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yes I should. We belong together, Will." Sam laced their fingers together. Will looked down at their hands and couldn't help but smile. He missed the feeling of Sam.

"What is all of that?" Will asked, motioning to the picnic.

"Vegan pizza, salad, and red wine." Sam smiled.

"My favorites." Will muttered.

"William Schuester, will you be my date tonight?"

Will bit his lip. Did he really want to do this?

Hell yes.


End file.
